Vampirates: The Dark Twilight
by psychicgirl32
Summary: Yugi Mutou and her friends knew that their fathers were liars, they just didn't think that they're fathers would be stupid enough to try to lie and cheat the most dangerous creatures that roam the 7 seas since the beginning of the 23rd century. They were wrong.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The year is 2115 A.D and the world has changed. Over the past century, Vampires have come out of hiding and have pretty much claimed the seas for themselves. The trade routes remained open, there were cases however, when a merchant ship would set sail with 60 sailors and only come back with 30 sailors. Other times, there were cases where Vampirates would attack a port or city and kidnap people. Usually teenagers ranging from the age of 16 - 18.

The first was almost the case for one ship and her crew. The ship was called The Shining Star, she and her crew were attacked by the Vampirate ship The Dark Twilight. The Captain of The Shining Star and his right hand men begged for their lives to be spared. The Captain of The Dark Twilight and his three lieutenants agreed, but on one condition. The condition being, that the Captain of The Shining Star, Daisuke Mutou, and his three mates, had to give The Dark Twilight, their first born children when they reached the age of 18. Daisuke, John, Jack, and Amit, being the cowards they were, agreed instantly.

The four leaders of The Dark Twilight smirked at each other. They each branded the four cowards with a different symbol, which would appear on their children when they were born. Each brand had the Eye of Horus in the center, but the outside looked different. Amit's looked like a Rod, John's looked like a ring with a triangle in the middle of it, Jack's looked like weighing scales, and Daisuke's looked like an inverted pyramid. The Captain of The Dark Twilight warned the men, that if they didn't keep their word, they would wish they hadn't been born. As he said this, fog began to surround the Vampirates, till all that could be seen, was the Captain of The Dark Twilight's crimson red eyes. As his eyes vanished, they could hear his baritone laugh echoing all around, mixed with his first, second, and third lieutenant's laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Big Mistake

? P.O.V  
I awoke with a start and fell out of bed, landing awkwardly on my head and shoulders. The baritone laughter of the Captain of The Dark Twilight and his lover echoing in my ears. My name is Yugi Mutou, I'm 17 years old, with tri-colored hair that reaches the middle of my back and it's almost always up in a braided ponytail. I have amethyst eyes that, according to my friends, shine with an innocent light. I'm 5' in height, slightly flat chested and almost hardly any curves. I kind of look younger than I should be and I am often mistaken for being 13-14 years old instead of 17.

Shakily I right myself and then stand up, breathing heavy from the intensity of the dream. The attack had happened 19 years ago, a year before I was born. Ironically the same day I was born on a year later. June 4, 2098 in Domino General Hospital right here in Domino Japan. It's a quaint little town that has it's own port, along with a fort for the Armada and Merchant Sailors. Those in the Armada that are brave and go after Vampirates, usually don't come back without missing something like a limb or an eye. You have to feel for those that do survive, because afterwards, they don't want anything to do with ships or seawater or anything in those relations.

I walked around my room a little to shake off my fear, even though it was slight. I forgot to mention the names of my friends. My best friends consist of only three girls. They're names are Josephine Wheeler, though she prefers Joey to her full name. Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar are my other two friends. Joey was born January 25, 2098. Followed by me in June, Ryou was born September 2,2098 and Malik was born December 23,2097. We were all born in almost the same year even though we are months apart. Joey and Malik are the eldest in our little group by only a few months. Ryou and I are the youngest, but we don't care, we grew up together and we are practically sisters rather than friends.

I know that The Dark Twilight attacked my dad and his crew on March 12, 2096. It was the way that they explained the end of the story, when they got away. They claimed that they were let go without having to make a deal, the girls and I weren't so sure. It was after all, The Dark Twilight we were talking about. It's the most dangerous Vampirate ship to roam the seven seas. In all it's history, the Captain and her crew of The Dark Twilight never let anyone go, without someone getting hurt or as they did in our case, make a deal. It was the Captains policy to either sink the ship or take half of the crew with him. No one knows what happens to those that don't return, some theorize that they get sold as blood slaves or sex slaves to rich people. My friends and I aren't so sure. We don't know what to expect, but we're sure that we won't be sold.

I say this because ever since we were little, our fathers have had us wear skin tone patches on our bodies. Mine is on my right hip, I have a pretty good idea what's under it. Seeing as my dad had the same brand on his shoulder until I turned 6. I remember seeing an inverted pyramid with the Eye of Horus in the center. While ours remained covered to the point that the patches become integrated with our skin. When we asked my Grandpa about the brands and the truth about that night, he said we were born with the brands that appeared on our fathers' arms when The Dark Twilight attacked. I know better than anyone besides Joey, Ryou, and Malik that my Grandpa would always tell us the truth. Like us, he doesn't know what the Vampirates of The Dark Twilight have planned for us. We won't find out until they come for us.

I decided I had stretched my legs enough, while I've been talking, I've been walking around my room. I walked over to my bathroom, which is in my bedroom. I love living in the attic. At least I won't bother my Grandpa with everything that's been going on, what with the arrival of 18th birthday, I haven't been sleeping very well. None of us do when our 18th birthdays arrive. Malik and Joey are prime examples. When their birthdays arrived, they wouldn't get out of bed, they wouldn't eat. When we heard that from Joey, we knew something was wrong. Our first clue was Malik's birthday. When her birthday hit, she said it felt like her body was on fire. Joey, Ryou, and I stayed with Malik until after her birthday past. When it did, she felt a lot better. She also had something extra on her body. Not only did she develop a bit more in her breasts and curves. She also developed a cock! We realized that when our 18th birthdays come, and after they pass, we become hermaphrodites.

It isn't to bad though, unless we get hard ons, that's not much fun despite the fact that it feels good. At any rate, I walked into my bathroom and began to wash the sweat off my face, as I did, my mind wandered to the night of the attack. My Grandpa knew what happened that night because he was the navigator for my dad on The Shining Star. He told us that he hadn't gotten a good look at the Vampirates, because they were wearing cloaks. The only things that could be seen were they're eyes and they're mouths. Now that I think about it, when our 18th birthdays arrive, we get dreams about the attack. We each see it as though we were there. The eyes we see however are different for each of us. Malik saw two pairs of Lilac eyes, the same shade as hers, but with an insane glint to them. The laughs she heard were insane. It sent shivers up her spine, not the scared kind. Joey saw two pairs of Icy Blue eyes and heard two alto laughs. I see one pair of Crimson Eyes; the other pair was Crimson mixed with Amethyst eyes. I hear two baritone laughs.

One thing that we are certain of is that our fathers don't intend to honor their agreement with the Vampirates. I say this because; Malik and Joey both reported that their fathers were bringing chains and shackles into my basement. Ryou says she's pretty sure she saw chloroforme in her pantry. I dried off my face as I remember seeing my dad altering the lock on the basement door. As I walked over to my bed, I looked at my alarm clock, it was 11:59pm, and in another minute it will officially be my 18th birthday. I crawled back into bed and got snuggled up in my blankets and looked at my clock again, it was 12:00am. Today was now my birthday. Another minute passed and slowly, but surely, I felt the fire creeping through my body, starting at my crotch and working it's way up. It was actually fairly pleasant. I started to drift off to slumber land again and as I did, I heard a voice in my head.

Apparently, once we become hermaphrodites, we get a mind link with the vampirates who chose us through our dads. I know that I'm connected to the Captain and his lover, but we aren't entirely sure whom Malik, Joey, and Ryou are connected to yet. I decided to test out the link. Is someone there? I asked. We are. was the response. I decided it couldn't hurt to be honest with them, I knew they could be dangerous, but I felt that they had the answers I sought. I gotta be honest with you guys, I'm a bit nervous about this. I told them. About the deal, the transformation, or everything about this in general? asked the Captains and his lover with perfect sync. About our fathers not keeping their end of the deal. I admitted. I told the Captain and his lover what I knew and what I had seen in the past few days, they agreed with me that our fathers did not intend to honor the agreement. They also told me that they would all come for the four of us after Ryou's birthday. In the mean time, get some sleep, Little One. You'll be ours soon enough. They said. With that we ended the conversation and I drifted off to slumber land, though the fire in my body was starting to get uncomfortable, I tolerated it. I knew that once Ryou's birthday came and went, things were going to change for us in a big way.


	3. Chapter 2

I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Vampirates book series.

Yugi's side of the mind link. Yami and Atem's side of the mind link.

Chapter 2: It Begins

? P.O.V

I woke up just as the sun set and to feel a few waves rock the ship. I sat up in bed; after briefly glancing towards my lover, to make sure he was still asleep. Since he was, I glanced out the window and saw the moon shining above Kiribati Island of Marshall Islands. In my eyes it was a beautiful sight, just like our Little One now that she's of age. I can only hope that she and her friends don't mind the add ones that came with the marks. Though from what Yugi has told us, the girls have their skin tone patches covering the marks, as they never saw them. Which would make sense if the patches were integrated with the girls skin.

I shuddered at the thought. Yugi had told Yami and I that the patches were indeed integrated with their skin. Which meant that the skin around the patches would have to be, well, cut open for removal. I hope that we can all withstand that. Blood to us, meaning my crew and I, was very tempting. Seeing as we are vampires, it would be a bit silly if it were not. Still, if during the procedure, the girls lose too much blood, it would be disastrous. The blood loss isn't likely to be a problem, Seto and Seth, our first lieutenants, are really good doctors. Still, one can't be too careful. Especially when it comes to our Lights.

I felt the bed shift and looked over to Yami who was starting to get out of bed. He work crimson silk pajama bottoms that had a slight amethyst shade to them. Just like his eyes. Mine were solid crimson. I smirked and leaned over to him kissing him on the neck. As I pulled away, he looked at me with a small loving smile on his face. "Good evening, Atem." He told me. "Good evening, habibi." I answered as I encircled my arms around him. We leaned against one another as we looked at the full body mirror in our room.

I gently released Yami and walked towards the mirror. I gently ran my fingers down it while thinking about Yugi. I couldn't help but worry, even though the transformation didn't hurt the girls in anyway. The full body mirror was in fact a scrying mirror, passed down in my family for generations. It showed Yugi curled up in her bed, sweating from the heat that came with the transformation. It looked like she was still sleeping, or at least trying to. Yami joined me and as he looked into the mirror, he frowned in worry, but we both relaxed when we saw her grandfather entered her room.

Her grandfather, Sugoroku, was carrying a metal bowl full of cold water and washcloth. I was glad to see that someone either than her friends cared about her health. One thing we knew was that, as the girls got older, their fathers stopped caring about their daughters and more about their careers. Sad really, they were really sweet. We were really gratefull to Sugoroku for looking after our lights.

We looked away when someone knocked on the cabin door. "One minute." I called. "Hurry up, Capitan! The crew's getting restless." Came the cranky voice of one of our second lieutenants. Judging by the griping, I'd have to say it was Akefia. Yami and I got dressed and a few minutes later, we were ready for our day to start. I prayed to Ra it was a good one.

Yugi's P.O.V

I opened my right eye when I heard my bedroom door open. Even though it was 10:30PM, my friends decided to visit me. I smiled at Joey, Malik, and Ryou as they sat by my bed. "How ya feelin' Yug?" asked Joey in a soft voice. "Like I have a high fever, other than that, I feel fine." I answered as I opened both my eyes and smiled a little weakly. "That's how Joey and I felt just like you do, when our birthdays arrived, it'll pass tomorrow." Said Malik reassuringly. "Do you want some chicken broth or water?" asked Ryou. "Both please." I answered as I smiled at her kindness.

Ryou smiled back at me and gave a short nod as she stood up to get them for me. Joey stopped her though, "I'll get it, you stay here wit' Mali and Yug." Joey told Ryou, who nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." Said Joey with a smile. She left quietly; it was understandable as to why she would volunteer in Ryou's place. Joey's father not only abuses her mentally, but physically as well. Malik's father does the same. Because of that, Malik and Joey have learned how to sneak around in order to take care of themselves. Though they spend more time at my house, because Grandpa is here at all times, therefor, if their father's try anything, they wouldn't do it in public or in front of Grandpa. If I'm honest though, all of our fathers mentally abuse us, Joey and Malik's just take it a step further.

Joey returned a few minutes later with a tray that had chicken broth and four glasses of water for us all to drink. "Joey, you're a gem." Said Malik as Joey set the tray on my desk and sat down on the chair. She then picked up two glasses of water and handed them to Malik and Ryou. They both nodded their thanks to Joey as she helped me sit up against my pillows. Joey then picked up the bowl of chicken broth she had brought me, she gently stirred it to cool it off a little, and then she picked up the spoon full of broth and held it out to me. I gave her a small smirk, but complied with opening my mouth while she spoon fed me.

Once the broth was gone, we started talking about random things. "Have you two tried talking to the vampires that you're paired with, Joey?" I asked. Joey and Malik looked at me like I had two heads instead of one. "Did you?" Malik asked me. I nodded and explained that the Captain and his lover were on the same wavelength when it came to our fathers. Judging by the looks I was getting from Joey and Malik, they thought that I was jesting. "Try it." I insisted as I lay back down on my bed. "Yug, I don't know, whenever I test it, I feel ice and annoyance on it!" Joey stated looking nervous. "I feel a little bit of insanity when I test mine." Malik said with a shudder. "You won't know until you try."Ryou said with a yawn. "I think we should get some sleep ladies," I said with a smile. "Are the sleeping bags still in your closet?" asked Joey. I nodded sleepily. "I'll get them." Said Malik.

Malik then stood up and walked to my closet grabbing four sleeping bags from inside, she then went back into my closet to grab my spare pillows. They got the sleeping bags set and they all got ready for bed. I glanced at Joey and saw that she was looking out my sky window with a look of concentration on her face; I could tell she was trying to contact the vampires that claimed her as theirs. Joey then shook her head and glanced at me with a look of shock. "I'm partnered wit' the first lieutenants." She told me. "What are their names?" I asked her gently. "Seto and Seth Kaiba." She answered. "They were a little cold at first, but they turned out to be really nice. Seto nick named me Puppy." Joey said. "You'll forgive my saying so Joey, but that nick name suits you. You're very loyal to your friends and you defend Ryou and I when we're in trouble with Malik's help." I told her with a sleepy smile on my face. "Very true." Said Malik and Ryou simultaneously. "Okay, enough chatter, lets get to sleep." Said Joey with a smirk on her face. We all settled in for the night. I briefly glanced at my clock and saw it was almost 12 o'clock at night. Before I nodded off, I sent a good night to my partnered vampirates, which was almost eagerly returned. I smiled; maybe being with vampirates wouldn't be so bad. I was still worried about what would happen a few months from now. Just before sleep took me, I heard the Captain's lover tell me to wait and see what would happen what will be will be.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late. I'm making this story up as I go. So please enjoy chapter 3 of my first fanfic. Also I in no way shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Vampirates by .

Chapter 3: Ryou's Birthday and The Attack

Yugi's P.O.V

Today is Ryou's birthday. Joey, Malik and I are in her room right now, making sure she's doing okay and getting her anything she might need. We noticed that our fathers are jumpy. Daisuke, John, Jack, and Amit jump and startle at the slightest noise. I'm pretty sure I saw Daisuke sweating bullets when I mentioned what today was. Grandpa gave all four of us birthday presents. He told us that all four of them were from our mother's, who passed away when we were 1 year old. Grandpa said that before they died, they asked him to give us these when all of us were 18.

We had positioned Ryou comfortably against her pillows on her bed. I sat Indian style at the end of her bed while Malik and Joey were on the floor, also in Indian style. "Ready?" asked Ryou as she looked at all three of us. We nodded simultaneously. Joey began counting down, so that we would open our gifts at the same time. When she reached one, we opened the wrapping gently, so as not to tear it. It was a habit of ours to save our wrapping paper to use for as long as possible. Inside the wrapping paper, were four separate white boxes that were the type to hold necklaces and earrings. Once again we opened the boxes at the same time. Inside the boxes, were necklaces. Ryou pulled hers out first. It was in the shape of a heart, with three different jewel stones set in the brace. The stones were a Red Jasper stone, a Lilac Jasper stone, and a Garnet. She put it around her neck instantly. "There's a letter." She said as she gently pulled it out of the box.

Her eyes widened. "It's from all of our moms!" she cried in shock. "Well, don't just sit there, read it out loud!" I encouraged her. Ry nodded and began reading the letter. "Dear Josephine (Hey!), Malik, Ryou, and Yugi, Today is a very big day for all four of you. Today, you discover things that you never knew before. We believe that you already have suspicions about your fathers, we won't try to tell you otherwise." Ryou read. "What in da hell, does dat mean?" asked Joey. "Let her finish!" said Malik and I at the same time making Joey cringe a little. Ryou smiled and kept reading. "You four will find that your lives will change in a big way. When your father's don't keep their word, be prepared for The Dark Twilight _will _attack Domino. Be prepared. Expect the unexpected, and look after each other. Love from, your Mothers." Ryou finished.

By the time she finished reading the letter, we had tears in our eyes. "They knew, and they still want what is best for us." Said Malik as I handed out the tissues. "Dhey knew what dhose jerks, were like, and dhey aren't even tryin' to cover for dem!" Joey said in shock. Ryou and I simply nodded. Ryou took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. She then took a shuddery breath and sighed. We all did. "What do your necklaces look like." Ryou asked. I pull mine out to reveal another heart shaped necklace. The stones on this one were two Rubies on the sides of the heart and one Amethyst in the center, just like Ryou's had the Tiger's Eye on the right, the Jasper on the left, and the Crystal in the center. "It's so pretty." I said. Malik went next. Malik's necklace was also heart shaped, but it had three purple topazes set in the band. "It is beautiful." She sighed as she held it up to the light. We all looked to Joey she gently pulled out her necklace. It was the same shape as all the others, but the stones were two Sapphires on the outside, nestled between them was a Tiger's Eye.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked them, "What?" asked Malik. "These stones look like my eye color and The Captain and his Lover's eye color!" I told them. Joey's jaw dropped open in shock. Malik and Ryou looked surprised, just as I did. The moment was killed when Malik glanced over at Joey. "Wow, the onetime Joey isn't barking, is when she's in shock. You need to do that more often, Yugi." She told me. I shook my head as Malik and Joey began their usual argument. Ryou smiled at them while she and I looked at each other. 'They'll never change, but I don't think I want them to.' I thought.

It was 7:00 at night when Joey and Malik decided to get dinner for us. Ryou and I were left in her room, so that if she needed at least one of us was there. I was trying to convince Ryou to try out her new mind link, but she was afraid to. "Come on, Ry. There's nothing to be scared of, you won't know if you should be or not, unless you try." I insisted. Ryou, still looking unsure, decided to try it. Even though she described what she felt was anger and deceit on the other end. After a few minutes, I saw her go into a trance like state, like we always do when our mind links are in use.

It had been about an hour since Malik and Joey went downstairs to get our dinner, 30 minutes since Ryou made contact with her mated pair, whose names were Akefia and Bakura Raito. These two "heathens", as Ryou described them, were the Second Lieutenants. Why Ryou felt the need to call those two as such, I'll never know. At least not until I meet them. At any rate, we were getting worried about our friends, as they should been back by now. Sighing I stood up and helped Ryou to her feet so that she wasn't alone when I went looking for them. Something just didn't feel right.

We knew something was defiantly wrong when we found the kitchen empty, and I do mean empty. There were no signs of the pots or pans being used for cooking, let alone a struggle. If there had been a struggle we would have heard something. Almost instantly, I felt like someone was there with us. At first, I thought it might be the Vampirates, but then remembered that Ryou had told me that Bakura told her, that they were several hours away from Domino's Port, so it couldn't be them.

As soon as that though entered my head, someone put cloths over our nose and mouths covered in, what I believe, was Chloroform, because as soon as we smelled it we got drowsy. Ryou fell to the ground faster than I did; I think it because of her transformation. I dimly felt myself fall to my knees, weakly looking up, I saw the cowards that dared to call themselves our fathers, before my entire world went black, I faintly heard Atem and Yami yelling in my head, but I couldn't hear them, as I had fallen unconscious to the ground.

Joey's P.O.V

I felt myself coming to, and slowly I began to remember what happened. I felt myself become enraged, I had let my guard down fer one lousy minute, and look at what happened. I then felt someone prod my head, from the inside. I knew it was either Seto or Seth. Fer all I knew, it could be both. I couldn't respond, I still felt a little weak, {Stupid chloroform.} I sent through the link weakly. I hoped that would be enough of an answer for 'em. I felt my mind slipping away again, the dosage we were given, was probably enough to knock out a horse. I'm probably wrong though.

Just before unconsciousness could claim me again, I heard both Seto and Seth in my head, they sounded pissed. Matter a fact, they sounded clearer. } PUPPY, STAY AWAKE! {Seto and Seth both yelled, loud enough for a headache to start forming in my poor noggin. I sent dat little memento through the link, as I blearily opened my eyes. I blinked my eyes until my vision started to clear. Lookin' around, I noticed that all five of us were in Yug's basement. Chained to da walls ta be more specific, just lovely. I looked around real quick, and saw that it was true. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Gramps, and I were all chained in da basement. I actually did a double take when I saw Gramps down here wid us.

I mean I knew that my friends and I would be detained, but why Gramps? I was kinda hopein' dat the cowards would leave a clock down here, but they didn't. Ain't dhey da sweetest? I'm being sarcastic when I say dat. I was hopein' to tell how long we had been down here in the basement, but now that thought has been thrown out da window. It was around dhis time dat I noticed Malik coming around. "Welcome to da world of da livin', Hun" I told her somewhat sarcastically. Ouch. Malik just gave me the 'say another thing like dat, and when I'm unchained, I will murder ya' look. Something close to it anyway.

The others started coming to after a while. We each started askin' each other if we were okay, especially Gramps. After we were all reassured that we were all alright, we tried to pass the time by playin' games, but it didn't last long. As da only games we could play were 'I Spy' and other word games. It was around dhen dat we started hearin' cannon fire. Da entire house was actually shakin' from the force of da explosions. I actually felt Seth and Seto's anger through da link. Dhey were pissed about somethin' and I'm pretty sure I had a good idea about what. I looked at my friends faces, and I'm pretty sure my face mimicked theirs. I won't deny it; I am terrified about what is going on. My only consolation is dat our fathers won't be makin' it out of this fight in one piece.

Yugi's P.O.V

Things were getting intense from what we could feel and hear. It was some kind of shock and awe campaign. I knew for a fact that Vampirate ships almost never use cannons when they attack. I also knew that Vampirates were possessive of their things and my friends and I fell under that category if you want get technical. I think the real reason Atem and Yami are pissed though, is because the cowards didn't uphold their end of the deal. I could be wrong though.

*CRASH* I think someone just busted the front door down. Now I'm sure of it, I can hear eight voices yelling at each other from down here. Four voices I know and hate, but the other four, I only know one. "We had a deal, Daisuke!" I heard an angry baritone voice say. Yep, that voice belongs to either Atem or Yami. Their voices sound exactly alike. "WE DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH MONSTERS!" I heard my fathers' voice yell in fear. Something tells me that whoever else is up there, they are scaring the four cowards pretty badly. Then again it doesn't take much to do so.

"That's not what I remember, sir." A cool voice said. When I say cool, I don't mean like an awesome voice, I mean cool as in icy. "I seem to recall all four of you going down on your knees, begging and crying for your pathetic lives. Right, Bakura?" asked a very deep voice. It sounded like it had traces of insanity in it. Kind of like Malik when she gets mad. "Yes, that's EXACTLY how I remember it." I heard a slightly deranged voice say. "Well, you won't find who you're looking for here!" said Amit in a tremulous voice. "Oh, really?" asked the one known as Bakura.

Suddenly we all jumped in fear, as we heard a giant explosion topside. "Was that necessary Bakura, Marik?" asked the baritone voice. "We couldn't resist." Said Marik. I looked over at Ryou and Malik. Malik looked shocked and Ryou was close to tears from fear. 'They won't even think to look in the basement.' I thought. I hadn't mentioned where the cowards placed the chains to Atem and Yami. Apparently the universe decided to prove me wrong, because a few seconds later, the basement door was kicked open after a few seconds of the door knob being fiddled with. Four figures walked down the stairs, and when they stepped into the light where we could see them, I swear, it was like looking in a mirror for three of them. Of course there were differences. The Ryou look alike had wilder hair and russet brown eyes. While the Malik look alike had hair that defied gravity, though I'm pretty sure it was with hair gel. My look alike was a few inches taller than me, had crimson eyes and gravity defying hair. Otherwise, we looked a lot alike.

The four men walked over to us and undid our chains using pure strength, that's what gave them away. My looked alike walked over to Grandpa and gently let him down. I thought about making a break for it, my friends thinking the same thing. The thought was cancelled out when my look alike glared at us in warning. We were each grabbed by the wrist, except my Grandpa, I held his hand. We were led out without a word to the shop, which was in disarray. The four Vampirates stopped and grabbed the cowards, hefting all four of them over their shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

We were all roughly dragged through the town, or what was left of it. It was beginning to look like no one except us had survived, until I saw the townspeople running towards the forest on Domino's borders not facing the ocean. As we approached the port, I saw the ship of nightmares anchored off shore. We arrived at the dock and were placed in a dingy that was somehow big enough for all of us. The four vampirates started to row us towards the Dark Twilight. It was at this point, that I couldn't help but wonder if we were even going to survive this night, with the exception of our fathers of course. As we got closer to the ship, I saw four other figures standing at the aft of the ship, they were waiting, and we were coming.


	5. Chapter 5

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

psychicgirl32


End file.
